Simultaneous Birthdays
by Haku Kitsune
Summary: Six birthdays happen in the period of 2 weeks. What will ensue when all the schools get involved in Fuji's plan to celebrate this annual occasion? Birthday fic for: Saeki, Atobe, Tezuka, Shishido, Kurobane, Kirihara, Oishitari, and Yagyuu.
1. Saeki's Birthday?

Part One: Saeki's Birthday…?

"Ne, Fuji-senpai, why are there so many different birthdays at the end of September and beginning of October?" Ryoma muttered as he glanced at the nearest calendar (which happened to be Inui's)

"Saa, I'm not sure… Any ideas Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"Maybe… This time of year is just popular among the Prince of Tennis characters?" Kikumaru replied with a shrug.

"Let's see… There's Saeki's birthday today, Atobe's birthday on the 4th and Tezuka-bucho's birthday on the 7th… And there are also those birthdays we completely forgot about like… Um… Kurobane and Shishido. Then there the ones we almost forgot like Kirihara." Ryoma muttered. He picked random names from the calendar, just to let you know.

"Why are you reading random names of my calendar?" Inui asked when he realized Ryoma was read off of his calendar. Ryoma walked away before Inui could continue his mock interrogation.

Meanwhile, Fuji had managed to devise a way to celebrate all the random birthdays at once. It's amazing what you can do once you put your mind to it.

"Guys, I have a plan! Gather around…" Fuji announced. Everyone huddled around him and whispered loudly about the Plan to celebrate all 6 of the birthdays that _somehow_ manage to happen within two weeks of themselves.

Tezuka walked into the clubroom to see what was taking so long for the regulars to get onto the courts and glared at the mob in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing? For being late, run 20 laps!" Tezuka shouted.

The regulars did so without any argument. They were all grinning from ear to ear and looking extremely devious, especially Inui and Fuji. The Plan was going to be all sorts of fun to carry out.

After practice, Inui call Rikkaidai, Fuji call Rokkaku, Momo called Fudomine, Ryoma called Yamabuki because Inui forced him to, Kikumaru called Hyotei, and Oishi called St. Rudolph and they discussed the Plan. Of course the first order of business was to shun the birthday people and make them feel forgotten. That was something Hyotei could do easily, but was a little harder for Seigaku. Rokkaku would probably have even more trouble with the first part of the plan because Kentarou was bound to ruin everything.

_**Saeki's birthday**_ **_Saeki's birthday Saeki's birthday Saeki's birthday_**

Saeki woke up and yawned. Sleepily he got out of bed and got ready for school. It was another day, the same as any other except for the fact that it was his birthday… Wait what?! Saeki yelped and speed up. He wanted to get to the kitchen faster and eat some breakfast. His mom always made a really tasty breakfast on his birthday. That and he wanted to get to school earlier than usual so he could get some extra practice in before the actual practice.

"Good morning mom!" Saeki said cheerfully as he sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Kojirou, and happy birthday!" Him mom replied equally cheerfully.

Saeki ate his breakfast a little faster than usual, but his mom didn't seem to notice. Either that or she understood that he was excited about his birthday. Who wouldn't be?

After breakfast, Saeki got his things together and ran out the door. He lived close enough to the school that he could walk there and back everyday, but today he felt really energetic so he ran to school… Well more like jogged because of the books he was carrying. He did the extra practice he wanted and walked into the locker room to see who was there. All the regulars greeted him and wished him a happy birthday, but that was about it. Of course Kentaroh seemed to want to whack him, but that was a different story.

After practice, the regulars split up for their classes as usual, but the regulars seemed to be avoiding him. When he asked them about it during afternoon practice, they all laughed and told him he was just imagining things. Saeki's birthday ends with the teachers, his classmates, and family being nice to him, but Kentarou just _had _to slap him, and the regulars acted as if it wasn't his birthday. Saeki wondered if it had something to do with him offending one of the regulars the other day but immediately dismissed that as stupid. Who held grudges on other people's birthdays?

With a sigh, Saeki decided to shrug the strange event off, and he went to sleep.

_**Random line break!!! Ilikebears!**_

Yeah, about that… There are way too many birthdays around the end of September and the beginning of October. What's it up with that? There's Kirihara's birthday on the 25th then there's Shishido and Kurobane's on the 29th followed by Saeki's b-day today on the 1st, Atobe's on the 4th, and Tezuka's on the 7th! That's like 14 days for 6 birthdays… Then there's Oshitari's b-day on the 15th and Yagyuu's birthday and the 19th… Seriously! Ok, done ranting about birthdays… Happy birthday Saeki! And since I missed the others I'll wish a late birthday to Kirihara, Shishido, and Kurobane. T.T Geez…


	2. Atobe's Birthday!

Part Two: Atobe's Birthday

During the three days between Atobe's birthday and Saeki's birthday, Fuji and representatives from the other schools finalized their plans for the Plan, which by then had been renamed Operation: Celebrate Six Almost Simultaneous Birthdays in One Shot… Or was it Operation: Cancel Six Asian Sport-players' Birthdays Omega Style? Che, whatever… We'll just call it Operation: 6ASB (6 Almost Simultaneous Birthdays).

Of course, no one had any idea Oshitari's, Shishido's, Kurobane's, Kirihara's, and Yagyuu's birthdays were involved with Op: 6ASB except Niou, Ryoma, Hiyoshi, Tachibana, and the Kisarazu twins because it was _supposed_ to be a surprise. The others just kinda wondered why it was six birthday not three, but it wasn't like they cared much. They as the special group had to worry about getting those people early/late birthday presents. Fuji even managed to convince Choutaro, Niou, and Gakuto to help pay for the stuff, although Gakuto was kind of like 'What am I paying for?' and Niou was rather hard to convince.

Most of Hyotei decided that getting Atobe two expensive gifts was just over kill, so they all devised a plan for one of them to by a somewhat decent gift while the rest of them got him random school supplies.

Atobe's birthday started with him waking up in his big mansion to the sound of birds chirping happily. Now, wait just one darn second. Before you say something like 'That's just cheesy' I'll have you know that he happens to wake up everyday to that sound. After all, it's just a recording.

Anyway, he woke up, got ready for school, gave his dog Beat a pat on the head when the servants weren't looking (he also fed Beat some of his breakfast because he's nice like that), and got into the same fancy black limo that took him to school everyday.

Upon his arrival to school, he saw the regulars gathered in a bunch inside the clubhouse and walked over to them.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Atobe. Happy birthday." Oshitari drawled sleepily because he'd stayed up late the night before thinking about life.

They rest of the regulars echoed him to some effect, although most of them greeted him monotonously as if they were giving the most boring speech ever. Then they all handed him gifts, most of which were pencils, pens, paper, or a shiny blue calculator. Atobe stared disbelievingly at his extremely lame presents. What had he done to deserve such boring and useless presents? Hadn't he given Shishido and Gakuto nice presents on their birthdays? Atobe's eyebrow twitched, which was something that rarely happened.

"What is this?! Ore-sama would like to know why you decided to give him these utterly useless commoner-like presents!!" He shouted.

"Really now Atobe, there's no need to shout at the top of your lungs. If you don't like your presents just say so pleasantly and calmly." Oshitari sigh.

"Then go to the nearest broom closet and scream your head off." Mukahi added grumpily.

Even though they had all seen Atobe's yelling coming and were wearing earplugs, Mukahi had a headache and felt like slapping everyone within a 1-meter radius of him.

Hiyoshi walked up and handed Atobe a neatly wrapped box. Atobe looked at it and back to Hiyoshi, then shrugged and ripped open the box to find a DS game.

"Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day? Why would ore-sama need a game like this? The last time ore-sama played one of these game ore-sama deemed it rigged."(1) Atobe grumbled. The regulars snickered in the back ground as they remembered how Atobe failed the previous brain game.

"Hey cool! Another brain game! Let's see what our brain ages are!!!" Jiroh shouted cheerfully.

"Gekokujyou." Hiyoshi muttered as he sat in the corner in the room.

"Ore-sama will play first because it is ore-sama's birthday. Shishido please hand me your DS." Atobe announced.

Shishido grumbled about how Atobe should get his own DS as he got his out. He really didn't feel like getting it out, but Atobe could very easily prevent him from playing in the next match, so he did what he was told.

Twenty minutes of play later, Atobe shouted, "What?! How did ore-sama get a brain age of 70?!"

"Heh, I got a 50!" Mukahi shouted cheerfully.

"Well I got a 33." Shishido sneered as he glanced at Mukahi

"Um… I got a 35…" Choutaro said.

"Usu… 40." Kabaji grunted

"Sugoi! I got a 35, too!" Jiroh shouted happily. He got Choutaro to jump up and down with him.

"I got a 21." Oshitari stated monotonously. He was always good at these games.

"Gekokujyou, I got the same thing as Oshitari-senpai…" Hiyoshi muttered. Coolness came in handy sometimes…

Atobe's jaw almost dropped.

"How did you guys do better than ore-sama?!" He shouted.

"Maybe you need to use your brain more?" Jiroh said innocently.

"Yeah, that might help…" Shishido muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Hiyoshi continued muttering about how he would defeat Oshitari. Oshitari just gave him a weird look and walked away before Hiyoshi could 'gekokujyou' him.

In the distance, the school bell could be heard and the regulars left for their classes, except Atobe. He was ambushed by a huge mob of fangirls and was late for class.

During the rest of the day, Atobe noticed the regulars seemed to be either ignoring him as he spoke or avoiding him altogether, but when he asked them about it they told him he was imagining things. Seem familiar?

**_Hahahahahahaha! Ilikevidsaboutthesmellofyearoldtortillachips! _**

Somehow the chapter's title reminds me of Atobe's Gift… I'll try to upload the next chapter(s) the day before Tezuka's birthday.

**(1) **I credit DemonBrat200 for the DS and brain games references. I got the idea from her fanfic about Shishido's birthday.

_**Omake**_

"Ok class. It's Atobe' birthday today. Let's sing the birthday song." Said some random teacher that obviously teaches Atobe and his class something.

The class groaned but started singing, "Happy birthday to-"

"Ore-sama."

"Happy birthday to-"

"Ore-sama."

"Happy birthday dear-"

"Ore-s—"

"Atobe!"

"Happy birthday to-"

"Ore-sama no bigi ni youi na!" Atobe said loudly. The class twitched angrily and prepared to attack Atobe.


	3. Tezuka's Birthday

Part Three: Tezuka's Birthday (Op: 6ASB in Action)

During the days between Atobe's and Tezuka's birthdays, Fuji planned a way to capture the birthday people and contacted some friends to help him reserve a place for the actual party. Fuji smiled. It was great to have Kyoya and Hiruma as friends.

The day started like any other. Tezuka woke up early to jog some laps around his neighborhood like he always did. Then he took a shower and got ready for tennis practice. The only variations thus far were that Tezuka's parents wished him a happy birthday as he ate his breakfast.

On the way to the train station Tezuka could see Kaidoh jogging. They nodded in acknowledgement to each other and went their separate ways. On the train, Tezuka met Oishi and they began discussing tennis. As the conversation changed to dates, Oishi finally remembered the plan and said, "Ah, I almost forgot; Happy birthday, Tezuka."

Inui got on the train and sat next to Oishi. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Oishi. Happy birthday, Tezuka." He said monotonously.

The rest of the way to school the group discussed random things, and eventually Tezuka became lost in his thoughts. Inui tapped him on the shoulder once Oishi had gotten off the train. Tezuka gathered his things they walked the rest of the way to school.

At the gate, Tezuka saw Fuji talking to Kikumaru about something. The two looked up from their discussion and wished Tezuka a happy birthday as he passed by them. He nodded and replied with a good morning. Once he reached the clubhouse door he searched his pocket for the key.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice the shadowy figures behind him. Too bad he had his hands in his pocket when they grabbed him, slipped a blindfold over his eyes, and gagged him.

They half dragged, half carried him to the car where he heard someone rev the engine and they drove away.

"Ne Fuji-senpai, are you sure it was a good idea to let Rikkaidai handle the kidnappings?" Ryoma asked as he saw the car near by drive away with Tezuka in it.

"It's better than letting Inui handle them." Fuji replied. Ryoma had to agree with that one.

"And how did you manage to reserve the Tokyo Tower for a day?" Kikumaru inquired lazily.

"Well, I've got my connections. And Hiruma-kun is always willing to help me out if it doesn't inconvenience him, as long as I pay him back." Fuji said cheerfully.

"You mean the same Hiruma that's supposed to be the captain of that American Football team in the high school near Taka-san's neighborhood?" Ryoma asked.

"If you're talking about Deimon High school, then yes." Fuji replied cheerfully. Then he got everyone onto the next train to the Tokyo Tower.

_**Back to Tezuka**_

Tezuka sighed. Of all the days he could have been kidnapped by random people, it _had_ to be his birthday. It just goes to show you how little consideration the world had for him. It's not that he didn't like celebrating his birthday, sure sometime he found it bothersome, but today he found it bothersome that people would be cruel to him on his birthday.

"Is there specific reason you've kidnapped me… um…" Tezuka paused.

"Call me Trickster." A sharp playful voice interjected.

"You can call me Imp." A slightly more arrogant stated.

"And to answer your question, yes we do have a reason for kidnapping you. Hey, sis isn't that the way we're supposed to be going?" Trickster said.

Tezuka twitched but before he could comment on the sudden change in subjects Trickster chuckled and said, "Hey, how's your birthday going so far? Isn't it horrible?"

"Trickster-senpai, I don't think it's a good idea to provoke the victim…" Imp muttered.

"Aww, let me have some fun, Imp!" Trickster whined.

"No way! If Tezuka manages to escape, it'll ruin our plans and then you'll be the one to blame. And if Tensai blackmails you, then you'll take it out on me with your tricks and pranks!" Imp countered.

Trickster frowned. Imp had pointed out the obvious. He always was one of the main victims of all of Trickster's tricks. Either that or he helped with them.

_**Meanwhile, in Hyotei…**_

"Minna-san, ore-sama will go unlock the club room and after that he expects you people to be one the courts in five minutes! And this time if you're late ore-sama will give you 25 extra laps on top of the 35 you normally run!" Atobe shouted. He wasn't a morning person and was still pissed about his so called presents. You really can't appreciate it if you've got tons of school supplies and then someone gives more to you for your birthday.

Atobe walked to the clubroom and rummaged through his stuff for his key to the clubroom. He managed to ignore the footsteps that were drawing closer and closer to him until someone chloroformed him. Then the same captor threw a bag over Atobe's head and whispered, "Fire!"

"Baldy, please refrain from saying 'Fire!' every few minutes, or else you'll have to run 30 laps." The other captor sighed. He was tall, had dark brown hair and was wearing a green cap.

"Whatever you say, _Agent #31_…" Baldy grumbled.

"Hey, I didn't pick your code name! Shiryo did, remember?" Agent #31 countered, The Hyotei regulars walked up behind the two and gasped.

"Ne Yuushi, aren't those two from Rikkaidai?" Mukahi asked.

"Yes, I believe 'Baldy' and 'Agent #31' are from Rikkaidai." Oshitari replied smugly. It was amusing to mock the code names Shiryo picked. That's when 'Gin' walked in.

"By the way, 'Shiryo?' Doesn't that mean data? That's really lame. Anyone could guess who you guys are from the way you look and your code names." Shishido commented.

The two captors just glared at the group. Gin laughed causing the Hyotei regulars to notice him. Mukahi and Shishido jumped back a little in surprise, which made Gin laugh even more.

"So, where's the car that you're so kindly providing us, Oshitari-san?" Gin asked.

Oshitari chuckled and took them to his uncle's car. After they had drove off Oshitari turned to the other regulars and laughed.

"Who picked their names? Geez, even _Gakuto_ could come up with better ones!" Shishido laughed. Mukahi laughed, oblivious to the insult the Shishido had uttered because he was in a good mood. Any other day, Shishido would be in a fist fight with mukahi, which normally ended in them both being slapped by Oshitari for 'being idiots.'

After staring at each other for a good five minutes, they left for the Tokyo Tower, where all the other people in this story were gathering.

At about the same time as Tezuka was walking to the train station, Saeki was at his school looking for the other Rokkaku regulars who had told him to meet them at school for something important. For course seeing as Rokkaku was ridiculously far from Tokyo (well not really), those guys had left half an hour earlier for Tokyo.

So anyway, Saeki was ambushed by Shiryo, Taicho, and Bubbles and they were currently making their way to the Tokyo Tower in Yumiko's car. She was driving them because she was nice like enough to help her younger brother and had happened to be in town at the time he asked her.

"So… Um… Are there any reason's you're involved with all of this, Yumiko-san?" Saeki asked. He may have been blindfolded, but Saeki isn't deaf… yet.

"Well, if I told you, then the other passengers in this car would chloroform you." Yumiko laughed.

Saeki chuckled nervously and decided that he had the right to remain silent unless spoken to. He was pretty calm because Yumiko was involved. If Yumiko was involved then Fuji was probably involved with this too. And Fuji never let anything really bad happen to his friends… Saeki hoped so anyway.

_**The End of this Chapter!!!! –gasp-**_

Sorry guys, I've been procrastinating with my homework and so I haven't had as much time as I'd like to type this chapter. I'll upload the rest of the chapter(s) by this Friday I promise!!

Hehehe… In the next chapter, expect lots of birthday celebration type stuff, random presents for all the birthday people, a twist in which not so random people are missing, a guy with a gun, and a person with glasses making an appearance. Thank you for reviewing! -bows-


	4. Kidnapping Ploy Revealed

Part Four: Kidnapping Ploy Revealed – Birthday Celebrations Commence!

The last thing Tezuka remembered as he rode in the car blindfolded was getting sleepy. When he woke up, he was getting half dragged, half carried out of the car and placed on his feet.

"Well would you look at that! This place looks the same as the last time I was here. I haven't been here in 10 years." Trickster whistled.

"That's probably because the last time you were here you did something bad, senpai. Besides I've never been here." Imp grumbled.

"Shut up, Imp! I thought I told you to respect your senpai!" Trickster yelled back. The two continued bickering all the way to… Somewhere just outside the Tokyo Tower.

There they waited for the other groups to bring Atobe and Saeki, although Trickster managed to slip away when Imp wasn't looking.

"What the-?! Dang it now what am I supposed to do? Huh? Hey look, it's Baldy!!" Imp shouted. The pedestrians nearby gave Imp weird looks and kept on walking. There was a sign in front of him that read, "Filming in process. If anything looks strange or the people beyond this point act or say weird things, please note that it is all for a movie. Thank you _(for not calling the cops)_!" The part in parenthesis was strategically typed in fine print so that the pedestrians would just keep on walking.

Baldy walked towards Imp and glared at him. Agent #31 walked beside him, pretty much carrying Atobe with Gin trailing some ways behind them. Several kilometers behind them, still in Yumiko's car were Saeki, Taicho, Shiryo, and Bubbles waiting for Fuji to contact them and give them the proceed orders.

A sharp buzzing noise signal that everything was good to go and that the group should commence with section 3 - part 1 of Operation: C6ASBOS.

Taicho and Shiryo pulled out a bag full of clothes and forced Bubbles to get Saeki changed, while they went and made sure Tezuka and Atobe got into their clothes.

Once they were done the group reassembled, but there were two people missing.

"Where'd Trickster and Gin go?" Agent #31 asked grumpily. The others shrugged at for the most part ignored the missing people. Agent #31 sighed and they walked into the tower.

"Hehehehe… It looks like we've got lots of people trying to enter to day. New workers, get!" A hushed voice cheerfully hissed.

"Please get a hold of yourself, Hiruma-san. We need you to be _nice _to the guests, not scare them half to death like you seem to enjoy doing with your teammates." A more serious and stoical voice sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll be good, but only because Fuji said to be nice." Hiruma replied. He was a tall blond-haired person, with pointed ears, and sharp teeth that showed when he yelled or smiled. Hiruma was holding a large gun in the same way most of the other people present would hold a tennis racket.

On the other hand, the person standing next to him was a tall, black-haired person, with glasses and pale skin. He was holding a clipboard and would occasionally write something onto it.

"Eh? F- Tensai forgot to mention that he was bringing friends to the-" before Imp could finish Hiruma had whacked him with his gun, while Kyoya readied himself to do whatever was necessary to help out.

The three birthday people were walked into a main room of the tower and their blindfolds were removed.

"This is some kind of joke right?" Saeki asked.

"Ore-sama is surprised you'd do this." Atobe stared at the room.

Tezuka felt a smile coming, and tried to suppress it.

In front of them were the seven schools and a huge room covered in party accommodations. Hiruma and Kyoya stood off to one side looking cheerful and enjoying food from a nearby table.

Atobe immediately decided that he was going to try to start a conversation with Kyoya. Amazingly enough, the two started a conversation about, of all things, ramen.

Meanwhile, Yagyuu, Oshitari, Shishido, Kirihara, and Kurobane were being detained by Niou, Ryoma, and Yuuta.

"Um… Why am I here? And why are we detaining these people?" Yuuta asked nervously. He was eyeing the fancy, fake guns that the retainers were having fun pointing at and waving around the detainees. He had one too, but he had placed it in its holster on a near by table.

"Yes, do tell us why we're being detained." Oshitari said pleasantly.

"Hey, it's not like we _want_ to detain anyone, but order are orders." Niou sighed.

"Yeah, Tensai was being really scary…" Ryoma muttered. He involuntarily shivered at the thought of Fuji being backed up but Hiruma forcing him to guard the detainees.

"Why are you still using codenames?" everyone else asked him.

"Because… Tensai said to keep using them until he says all clear." Ryoma replied.

"Oh, well I'll radio him and see if he's still there…" Niou sighed as he pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"This is Trickster to Tensai, Trickster to Tensai. Do you read me?" Niou barked into the walkie-talkie.

"Saa, there's no need to yell, Niou-kun." Fuji said cheerfully.

"Permission for the all clear signal, Tensai?" Niou continued.

"Heh… That's what I forgot! Permission granted. Bring to detainees to the _Room_." Fuji chuckled

"Yes, sir, and Fuji-kun, I think Echizen would like to speak to you." Niou replied.

"Fuji-senpai, _how_ did you forget to give us the all clear?!" Ryoma growled.

"Does it matter? Hurry up, or else Hiruma will have another person to _take care of_." Fuji chuckled in reply.

Ryoma paled and dropped the radio. Yuuta picked it up, but by that time Fuji had left to bother the people at the party.

"Let's get going then." Niou sighed. He led the detainees to the _Room_, which was actually just the room in which the party was being held. As the group entered, the occupants of the room quieted.

Fuji walked to the front of the mass of tennis players with a mike and said, "Hey, how's everyone doing?"

The reply was a bunch of 'great!'s, a few 'okay's, and the detainees and retainers saying a blunt 'horrible.'

Fuji smiled. The second part of Operation: C6ASBOS was going perfectly.

"Good, it looks like almost everyone's having a good time. Unfortunately it seems some people's birthdays have actually been forgotten!" Fuji said cheerfully. Hiruma exclaimed his usual 'YA-HA!' while the rest of the group, save the stoical people, gasped.

"I'd like everyone to wish the following people a relatively happy early/late birthday: Kirihara, Shishido, Kurobane, Saeki, Atobe, Tezuka, Oshitari, and Yagyuu; in that order!" Fuji stated cheerfully. Hiruma grinned and got everyone, yes _everyone_, to start singing:

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear, Kirihara, Shishido, Kurobane, Saeki, Atobe, (they inhaled here) Tezuka, Oshitari, and Yagyuu. Happy birthday to you! Yay!"

Then everyone shoved the three main birthday people to their respective birthday present piles.

Tezuka sighed and began to open his first, since it was his birthday today. He received more grip tape from Ryoma, a new Japanese to English dictionary from Fuji because Fuji had 'accidentally' burnt his other one, a green tennis racket from Momoshiro, and plenty of other interesting things, but the gifts the made him smile on the inside were the DS from both Inui, Oishi, and Kikumaru and the Nintendogs game from Kaidoh.

Atobe arrogantly opened his presents next. He received a DS from Shishido, Choutaro, and Jiroh, an interesting book about the brain from Mukahi, a book about life from Hiyoshi, a new camera from Kabaji, and a bunch of balloons from Oshitari.

"Why did Oshitari give ore-sama balloons?" Atobe asked incredulously.

"Well, seeing as I couldn't get you a cake, I decided to get you 15 balloons; one for each of your birthdays." Oshitari replied coolly.

Then Saeki opened his presents. He got a new tennis bag from Kisarazu Ryou, a joke book from Davide (then again he _always _gave people joke books), 6 boxes of strawberry flavored Pocky from Kentarou and Kurobane, a book about how things work from Itsuka, and a card from 'Shudo Satoshi'.

Saeki started at the card. "Um… Who is this again?" he asked.

Shundo sighed and muttered, "Not even Saeki-san remembers me…" He squatted in a random corner and started cultivating mushrooms.

"Oh! Now I remember..!" Saeki exclaimed. Shundo looked up in anticipation.

"Shundo-san is that one guy we ignore and rarely see in any of the manga chapters!"

A loud crashing noise caused most of the people in the room to jump. Shundo had face planted violently on the floor and Ryoma pointed out the Shundo had probably broken his nose. Fuji sighed and got Yagyuu's sister to drive him to a place where he could be treated.

Hiyoshi glanced at the corner and spotted the mushrooms. Offended, Hiyoshi got some matches and made the mushrooms disappear. Who knew he liked fire?

"Well, now that _that's _over with, let's not forget the other people's birthday presents. Special agents 1, 2, 5, 7, 13, and 13A please follow the procedures for Plan 19." Fuji said cheerfully.

Niou, Ryoma, Hiyoshi, Tachibana, and the Kisarazu twins groaned, but picked up the bags conveniently placed next to each of them and walked to the front of the room, which also happened to be where Fuji was standing.

Hiruma and Kyoya 'kindly' escorted the detainees to the front of the room as well. Well, Kyoya was doing it kindly. Hiruma was being intimidating with his guns and such.

Oshitari received wrist weights from Ryoma, and a billiards cue from Ryou. He raised his eyebrows and muttered, "Umm… Thanks for the _interesting_ gifts."

Kirihara received a box of crayons from Niou and a realistic wooden sword from Hiyoshi. "Sweet! I got a sword!! Wait a sec, why'd Niou-senpai give me a box of _crayons_? I like colored pencils better." Kirihara whined.

Yagyuu got a golf club from Ryoma and a new golf bag from Atsushi. He bowed in thanks and walked back into the crowd of people. Ryoma looked assumed and walked back to his seat.

Shishido got a green hat from Tachibana and a box of cookies from Hiyoshi. "Argh! Leave it to me to be unlucky enough to get a present from the person who almost messed up my regular career. By the way, thanks for the cookies Hiyoshi." He walked away glaring at Tachibana and munching on his cookies.

Hiyoshi chuckled as Tachibana disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, was that supposed to happen?" Mukahi shouted. Fuji frowned, but motioned for the rest of the people to get their presents before a riot started between Fudomine and the rest of the schools.

Kurobane got Pocky from Ryou and two boxes of cookie from Atsushi. "Um… Why did I get all sweets?"

"We were to busy to think of anything else to get. Sorry." Ryou and Atsushi said simultaneously.

Kurobane shrugged, but before he could walk away, Kurogane magically appeared in front of the group. Everyone gasped and took three steps away from him, except Hiruma.

Kurogane pointed his sword at Kurobane and yelled, "Why do you have such a similar name to me?!"

"How the heck am I supposed to know? My parents named me!" Kurobane replied. He backed away from the sword out of fear.

"Hmph. Whatever… Happy birthday!" Kurogane shouted. Then he tore off his face! GASP! Hah! He actually took of his mask to reveal that he was Tachibana.

Everyone laughed, but wondered why all these random things were happening.

"Alright, now please welcome our special guest, Mokona!" Fuji cheered.

The black Mokona was on Fuji's shoulder, but since no one had seen it earlier everyone jumped when Mokona shouted, "Puu! Mokona is glad to be here. Watanuki couldn't come because he fell out a window yesterday."

"Nya, really? That's horrible!" Kikumaru frowned.

Everyone shrugged it off within minutes because the stage in the front of the room vanished in a flash of light and the party resumed. There was plenty of singing by various people including songs from the birthday group, the Meganes, several Atobe and Tezuka solos, and to close the party Fuji, Ryoma and Oishi sang 'Birthday.'

After the party, Fuji made sure everyone left before sighing and tapping Mokona on the head.

"When did you get here and why?" Fuji chuckled.

"Mokona came because it looked like fun. Besides, Yuuko won't mind too much. Mokona will be back before she notices. Bye, Fuji!" And with that, Mokona disappear into the night.

Fuji sighed. It looks like he'd have to give Yuuko-san something in return for Mokona's visit soon.

_**If I ever say OMG it stands for 'Outside Mokona's Gong,' but I don't say OMG so… Yeah…**_

Geez, I really need to look over my work before uploading… I made so many mistakes in chapter 3. I apologize to anyone who had trouble reading my story and/or for misleading people. I was sleepy. Well then, please review if you enjoyed this fanfic.


End file.
